


I wanna hold you...

by startswithhope



Series: one cuddle at a time... [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Patrick is having trouble falling asleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Patrick really shouldn't have had that coffee ice cream so close to bedtime...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one cuddle at a time... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	I wanna hold you...

He needs to try a new position, but he’s afraid if he moves one more time he’ll wake David from another jostle of the mattress. But there’s something about the way his shoulder is scrunched up that’s causing his fingers to tingle and it’s just too distracting to ever let him fall asleep. Moving as slowly as he can, he shifts to his back and stares at the ceiling in the dark, increasingly frustrated by his restlessness. He glances over at David and can just make out the back of his head and broad shoulders and Patrick wants more than anything to curl up against him, but it’s after two in the morning and disturbing David now just doesn’t seem like a good idea.

So, he closes his eyes and takes a long breath in through his nose and…

“You okay?”

Patrick’s head snaps back over to David at the muffled sound of his voice.

“Yeah, sorry, go back to sleep,” he whispers in response.

“What’s s’matter?”

Smiling to himself at David’s adorable half-asleep attempt at conversation, he turns on his side to face him, but still stays on his side of the bed.

“You were right about the coffee ice cream.”

David had warned him that it was too late and the caffeine was going to keep him up all night, but Patrick had just scoffed at him as he served himself a second scoop. “I’ll be fine,” he’d said. 

He’s not.

“Mmmhmm, told…you…so.”

David’s voice is growing softer with each word and Patrick knows he’s on the verge of falling back asleep. He feels a bit of loss at the prospect, but knows it isn’t fair to keep him awake. So, he just stares at David’s back and lets his mind wander, imagining it being morning and David being receptive to Patrick’s hands and lips pressing into his sleep worn skin.

He’s so caught up in the fantasy that he thinks he’s imagining it when David’s hand pushes free of the comforter and reaches back in search of him. It’s David’s mumbled, “C’mere,” that breaks through and has Patrick sliding those blissful few inches forward. He’s aware of every muscle as David’s body moves with his, knees curling up and shoulder dropping forward as Patrick tucks himself in close. Like a moth to a flame, his lips find the soft skin at the back of David’s neck and the grip David has on his hand over his chest tightens in response. There’s a caffeine fueled part of him that wants to kiss him again, slowly, letting his teeth scrape lightly as he pushes his hips just a little bit closer, but David’s still mostly asleep and Patrick’s quite honestly happy just holding him in his arms.

His restlessness slowly seeps out of him as his breathing aligns with David’s, sleep having freed Patrick’s hand from David’s grip allowing him to spread his fingers wide under David’s sleep shirt across his belly. The wisps of hair beneath David’s bellybutton are soft against his fingertips and Patrick catalogs a new favorite part of David’s body, morning plans of those same hairs tickling his nose as he nibbles at the soft skin along David’s waistband the last thing he remembers before finally falling asleep.


End file.
